How a little bit of ink could change my life
by Ehesister
Summary: Lydia's life was hard until she moved to Inkopolis and things seemed to have hope... One-shot Inkling girl x Inkling boy


Hey everyone, sorry I'm late! Instead of uploading a new chapter for "According to me, May" I decided to post this one-shot for splatoon! For those you expected a new chapter, sorry to let you down. :(

Splatoon is a game for the Nintendo Wii U for those of you who didn't know. It's sort of hard to explain it but it's super fun to play so I recommend playing it! I hope you enjoy this story!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Splatoon! (Or the end conversion with the two main characters at the end...you'll see)**

* * *

This is a short story of me, Lydia, and how I arrived in a big city, battled in turf wars, and surprising found a best friend. (At least I what I thought at first…)

I woke up in the morning and threw the covers off my face. Today I leave my small apartment that I managed to pay for a few months and leave for the city. I knew it would be a different lifestyle than the one I had now. For years I had struggled to raise money to pay rent for my apartment and food. Now I had finally had enough to leave to the city and start battling in the latest sport, turf wars. With the money I earned there, I could start fresh again. I never got to know my parents and I never was social enough to make friends so I lived alone.

I ran to the train station and went to the ticket machine.

"Oh no, this is not happening right now…"

It turns out the ticket price was more than I thought it was and it would cost all the money I had. I could always go back to my apartment and try to raise more money but the rent was due today I didn't have enough to pay it, that's why I left today, well at least planned to.

I reluctantly placed the money in the money dispenser and took my ticket.

After the train stopped at the final station, Inkopolis, I stepped outside and stretched. The train ride was very long and it was late at night. I saw several inns and hotels but kept walking, knowing I didn't have money left. I eventually found a small remote area, rather far away from the city's lights. I was too tired to think of any possible dangers and fell asleep on the ground.

Fortunately I woke up in one piece the next morning. I got ready and headed towards Inkopolis Tower, where matches were made and led to the different stages available. The person in charged gave me a splatter shot Jr. and I started my first match.

* * *

A few weeks later I finally had enough money to buy a small comfortable house near enough to Inkopolis to enter matches but far away enough to avoid the bright lights, noise, city dangers. I also had enough money to buy a few shoes, hats, clothes and even different weapons for matches! I grabbed my Splatterscope, a type of splat charger weapon and ran to the tower.

So far I have been wining most of my matches so I decided to play one more. My team and I were getting transferred to Arowana Mall, one of the available stages. There were 2 girls (myself included) and 2 boys. I was the only charger but there were 2 shooters, and one roller. The shooters (gunners, as I called them) went straight forward, towards the opposing side. The roller went to help them, but covered more ink in the process. I stayed behind and covered places they missed, like our base, small alleys and occasionally shot a few inklings on the opposite team. Once our base was covered in our ink, I moved out and helped out the roller, covering him and covering more land with my ink.

"Hey thanks charger, my name is Steven by the way."

"No problem Steven, I'm Lydia, nice to meet you!"

"The pleasure is mine, now there is land that needs covering, care to join me?"

"Of course, I would be honored!"

* * *

It was near the end of the match and the opposing team was moving straight into our base. I managed to send two back to their base but as I was covering ink I heard my name being yelled out:

"Lydia, watch out!"

I turn towards the sound of that voice just in time to see Steven jump in front of me, taking the crushing blow from a shooter.

Once I realized what happened, the whistle went off, and Judd (the judge) declared our team the winner.

The two shooters high fived first then they went to me, and then Steven. I ran to Steven and said:

"Are you alright?"

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

I slapped him gently on the shoulder and replied:

"You shouldn't have done that!"

"Hey! I just covered you! You were covering turf while I was just shooting the opposing side, I rather momentarily combust then for you to! You were much more helpful then I."

"That's not true! You covered a bunch of turf AND dealt with a lot of opposition! That's pretty amazing in its self! Also thank you, I really owe you."

"Nah, it's cool. I know you would have done the same, right? Besides I done doing turf wars for today, I'm starved. Peace out Lydia!"

"Well if you say so, goodbye Steven."

It was late afternoon when I was headed back home. I decided to buy a new shooter weapon, the N-Zap '85 on my way back. I think I was getting too fascinated by the new weapon that I bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry! I wasn't-"

"Hey it's alright Lyd; I never thought I would see you again, knowing that Inkopolis is way too big!"

" _Huh? See me again? Wait! He called me Lyd so that must be…"_

"Steven it's great to see you again! So going home I assume?"

"Yeah I'm beat! What about you?"

"Yes, same here! I'm live near Squid Lake, you know, on the other side, somewhat far from Inkopolis."

"Hey me too, mind if I tag along?"

"Not at all, so tell me about yourself."

By the time we arrived at my front door, we were best friends and laughing about random things.

"Well I guess its goodnight then?"

"Yes but we have each other's number so we can call to hang out or something."

"Alright, so night Lyd, see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Steve, see you soon."

I closed the door, took a quick shower and got ready for bed.

* * *

So it has been a month since Steven and I became friends. We kept teaming up in turf wars but lately, he was, I don't know, avoiding me. It started about a week ago when we were in a turf war. I was covering ink on the ground while watching his back. I started using my N-Zap 89', a redesign of the N-Zap 85', and when I jumped in front of him to send a inkling from the opposing team back to her base, Steven noticed this and ran away from me, in the opposite direction.

Maybe he was friends with that girl inkling or was his girlfriend or something?

So whenever I try to call him, he doesn't answer and when I see him in the city/turf wars, he pretends he didn't see me. Ugh it's really frustrating and drives me crazy! Oh well, maybe I'll just over reacting.

 _Yeah that's it I'm just over reacting…wait! If he doesn't want to be my friend anymore, I won't force him, I just want to know why! There he is right now, I'll just ask him. Today is Splatfest after all, it will be fun!_

"Hey Steven, just the guy I wanted to see! We need to talk!"

"Lydia?!"

"I was wondering if you wanted to join me for some turf wars and…Steven? Are you even listening to me?"

"…Oh yeah…actually no, I kind of had something to…do."

"Steven you're acting very strange. Are you hiding something from me?"

"H-hide? You mean HIDE hide? Oh, gosh no. N-nothing at all…Nope."

"Then why are you fidgeting?"

"I-I'm not fidgeting! I'm perfectly relaxed…and normal."

"And refusing to meet my eye? Listen Steven; didn't you say we were best friends? Didn't you mean it?

"N-no! I mean yes! I mean…I swear it's not like that!"

"Ugh I know that you have been avoiding me recently. And I'd like to know why, Steven. I think I deserve an explanation. Please. I can't go on pretending there's nothing wrong. Do you dislike my company now?"

"D-dislike you?! Lydia, of course I don't dislike you! Nothing can be further from the truth."

"Then why are you avoiding me?"

"Uh…"

'Steven?"

"D-don't look at me like that…It's just…we have been fighting a lot together. We're always side by side. At first, I thought of you as an ally, then a comrade, and finally a friend. I've felt the bonds of trust grow between us, stronger and stronger. And then I realized…you were more than just a friend."

"…What do you mean?"

By now night has fallen and everyone had their team Splatfest tee-shirts. The bracelets that everyone wore lit up the sky along with the various lanterns lining the street. Steven stayed silent, still avoiding looking at me. Finally he said:

"I mean I like you Lydia, more than just a friend…"

Now it was my turn to stay quiet.

"I know it's sudden but it's okay if you don't feel the same."

"…There's no need."

"W-what?"

"…The thing is I do feel the same."

"You do! Ah ha ha!"

"So… now do you want to do some turf wars, it's Splatfest after all!"

"Sure but I need to do something first."

"Okay I'll wait for you here-"

I was interrupted by Steven as he quickly kissed me. As he broke apart from me, I heard the first of the fireworks go off. We both smiled and we walked into Inkopolis Tower. So maybe tonight wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

It was okay-ish? A bit rushed in my opinion. So Splatfest is so cool! In Splatoon you enter battles called Turf Wars and you win by covering the most turf/land with ink. In Splatfest turf wars happen at night in-game and you get to choose between two teams!

 **I don't own the conversion with Steven and Lydia at the end!**

So let's have a competition! **Who knows where I got Lydia and Steven's conversation at the end from?** Leave a review with your answer! This means a lot to me and if you want to support this story, why not give it a try? :D

Also because last time I did this no one answered... :(


End file.
